


Changing

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But without the fluff i guess, Cabin Fic, Monster Transformation, Moth!Jon, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Jon’s skin itches.It has been itching since they arrived at the cabin.It feels like crumpled paper beneath his fingertips as he idly scratches while talking to Martin.It should be fine, they got out, of course, it will be fine.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Look, the eyehorror server loves mothjon and so do I so, of course, I had to write a short transformation fic.
> 
> my tumblr is phantomwinds if you want to give me any requests or just to shout

Jon’s skin itches.  
It has been itching since they arrived at the cabin.  
It feels like crumpled paper beneath his fingertips as he idly scratches while talking to Martin.  
It should be fine, they got out, of course, it will be fine.

Jon feels ravenous, the statements arrive and he consumes. He eats and eats and eats, tapes spread around him in growing piles. He can’t stop. The thought of stopping makes him nauseous.  
He’s fine, he’s just hungry after all.

Jon feels sluggish, he hardly wants to get out of bed where it’s comfortable and he can wrap himself snugly in the blankets.  
Martin brings him tea in bed with open concern. The tea grows cold and forgotten. He’s so tired.  
He’s fine, of course, he is. He’s just tired, they both are.

Jon can’t move.  
He hasn’t moved from the corner where he is enclosed in tape.  
He felt Martin shout, sound rippling through him, but it means nothing at this point.  
He’s changing and he won’t, can’t, stop. The swirling liquid that called itself Jon continues to change.  
He’s not fine. If he could think, he would be scared. He can’t fear now.

The Archive opens its eyes.  
It lay gasping on the floor for breath it doesn’t need. Eyes blinking clear of ink, so many eyes. Its wrist stares up at its face, swirling green drawing in and calculating.  
Its wings pump slowly and stare out, catching Martin’s fearful face looking through the door.  
It can see everything. It can see Martin.


End file.
